The Lion and the Lily
by LadySakuraForest
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Yuri and her journeys as she tries to become a Top Pokemon Coordinater. Leo is a pokemon master in the making who hates her, and she him...right? Wait, then why is he blushing? Name change. Rating may change. R
1. Prologue: Time for a story

LadySakura: This is my first actual story. I will try to update it as fast as possible. Please review. Thanks!

Yuri: Okay then…

Leo: To warn all of you, author here is very cheesy and descriptive…you have been warned.

LadySakura: (glare) **I don't own Pokemon.**

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue: Time for a Story**

A fire was burning in the fireplace and the moonlight from the window was all that illuminated the old women, sitting in a large chair. On the floor near her, sitting cross legged and looking at her with large eyes was a boy of about 7 years in age.

"Come on grandma! Tell me a story, please!" The boy said excitedly. The old women looked at him and chuckled.

"Okay Daiki, but you have to promise not to interrupt me this time." The old women smiled at her grandson.

"Sure Grandma!" Daiki grinned and scooted closer, all ears. (Okay I'm trying for at least some Japanese names, but I will not use suffixes and Japanese names for things like mom and grandma, etc.)

The old women chuckled again and looked up at the moon outside the window. "Today is a very special day, so perhaps it is time to tell you a very special story." She said quietly.

"What story grandma?" Daiki asked curious.

The grandma smiled and said, "A story about a young girl and her adventures as a pokemon coordinator…" She started.

"A Pokemon Coordinator! Really! Cool!" Daiki interrupted jumping up excitedly.

"Daiki, what did I tell you about interrupting me." The grandma scolded.

"Oh, right, sorry grandma." The boy sat down quietly.

The grandma smiled and started her story again. "As I was saying, once there was a young girl who wanted to be a pokemon coordinator…"

"What was her name?" Daiki interrupted again.

"Daiki! If you interrupt me one more time you will have to go straight to bed without a story. It's already past your bedtime anyways." The old lady said sternly.

"Sorry grandma." The boy said sadly, looking at his feet. The grandma softened.

"Her name is Yuri." The grandma said then started her story again, this time with Daiki listening intently. "Yuri had a dream. Her dream was to become a top Pokemon Coordinator. She went on many adventures and has many stories to tell. How she almost died multiple times, how she found a best friend in the most unexpected people and pokemon, how she discovered a treacherous plot from an evil organization and saved the world as we know it, and most of all, how she found true love. Her story starts on her 10th birthday, the day she met her first pokemon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Thank you for reading. Hope you like it so far. Next episode starts Yuri's journey as a pokemon trainer.

Leo: Episode?

Yuri: You know what she means!

LadySakura: Whatever…review please!


	2. Chapter 1: It's my birthday

LadySakura: Here we go, my awesome Pokemon Story!

Leo: You're pathetic.

Yuri: That's not nice!

Leo: Well duh!

LadySakura: (shakes head) it doesn't matter, anyways, **I don't own Pokemon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One: It's My Birthday!**

Yuri sat up quickly as her alarm clock went off. She looked at it sleepily, not really awake yet. Suddenly it hit her. Today was her birthday, and better yet, her 10th birthday. Today she was getting her first pokemon! Yuri got up quickly and got dressed. Pulling on a cute light blue blouse and an even cuter light green skirt with built in shorts. She quickly put her long blue hair into a ponytail and put on light blue tennis shoes with light green socks. Glancing at herself in the mirror with her unusual silver eyes, she nodded once and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning mom!" She said to the pretty lady cooking breakfast. Her mom, wearing a pink apron and jeans, turned around and smiled.

"Good morning and happy birthday Yuri, did you sleep well?" Her mom asked her. Yuri nodded and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Yes, thanks! I'm running a little behind mom." She said hurriedly finishing her toast and walking toward the door.

"Okay honey! Have fun! Oh and…" Her mom reminded her.

"I know I know…be nice to Professor Korba." Yuri smiled, kissed her mom on the cheek, and rushed out the door. Her mom sighed thinking, 'My little girl is growing up.'

Yuri rushed out of the house and across the neat front lawn. She slowed down to a walk and looked at her watch, heading toward the professor's lab. 8:25, she would just make it if she jogged. Yuri smiled and started to jog. Yuri was the kind of girl that would never shrink from physical activity, in fact, she enjoyed it.

A cry made her stop and look around. There, caught in the picket fence of Mr. Albert's yard, was a lone pidgey, trying desperately to get free. Yuri looked at it for a second before rushing over to it.

"There, there. Let me get you free." Yuri said soothingly, advancing on it. When she was close enough to reach it, she extended her hands slowly up to it. The pidgey watched her silently. Though it would usually have pecked, it was calm now. Yuri had an amazing way with pokemon of all sorts.

"Ah Ha!" She said in triumph as she pulled the vine that had attached the pidgey to the fence free. With a sudden jolt the pidgey flew of in the air. Hurrying to catch up with its already far ahead comrades. Yuri smiled, watching it, before she remembered what she was doing.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She yelled, running toward the large building at the top of the hill that the little village of Berrysburg surrounded. Reaching the building in almost two minutes flat, Yuri stood there panting with her hands on her knees. Suddenly she startled by a voice behind her.

"Late again I see Yuri. What did you do, save some helpless skitty from a tree?" The voice said in a sarcastic tone. Yuri spun around and glared at the boy now in front of her. His brown hair with blond highlights and amber eyes made his the heartthrob of the town. To Yuri, he was a large annoyance.

"Actually this time it was a pidgey." Yuri replied, determined not to get annoyed by this boy on such a special day. "What's it to you Leo?" She said almost tired-like.

Leo was taken aback a minute, but that didn't stop him from making a cunning reply. "Well you see, Yuri, I just got my first pokemon, and unfortunately for you, it was the best. I suppose that's what you get for being late." He smirked at her.

Yuri looked at him and scowled. "Who cares, I'm sure they're all good pokemon." She turned her back on him and walked into the lab, though secretly she was upset. She had hoped that she would beat him to choosing a starter pokemon. Leo shook his head watching her and walked off.

Inside the lab was all white. There was tons of machinery everywhere and various aides were either taking notes or pressing buttons (lol). Yuri looked around in awe, for this was the first time she had been inside the lab. She kept walking till she reached the end of the building, where Professor Korba himself stood waiting her.

"How are you doing Yuri?" The professor asked, his white hair waving around in a mess.

"I'm fine, how about you Professor?" Yuri replied.

Professor Korba smiled. "Oh good, I'm doing fine myself. Now are you ready to pick your first pokemon?"

Yuri nodded, now very interested in the pokeballs on the table beside him. The professor chuckled.

"Good, well you are a little late so you only have a choice between two pokemon." Professor Korba started. "This one here contains the fire starter of this region, Ponyta." He pointed to the first pokeball. "And this here contains the grass starter of this region, Paris." He said, pointing to the second pokeball.

'I see, so Leo must have taken the water starter.' Yuri thought. She looked at the two pokeballs, and immediately knew which pokemon she wanted. "I'll take that one Professor." Yuri said pointing to a pokeball.

Professor looked where she pointed and raised his eyebrows. "If your sure Yuri, here you go, but remember, that pokemon can sometimes be hard to train." He said, handing her the pokeball and a pokedex along with 5 more pokeballs to catch more pokemon.

"I know, thank you so much, Professor." Yuri smiled and left the lab with her pokemon. She walked outside into the sunlight to notice her mom stand there, waiting for her. "Mom?" She asked, confused.

"Well I knew you would immediately start your adventure so I decided to pack you some things and see you off honey." Her mom said, handing her a small, green backpack and giving her a hug.

"Oh, thanks mom!" Yuri smiled, putting on the backpack. "So I guess this is goodbye." She said, almost sadly, for she loved her mom. (Ah…okay that's a little sappy sorry)

"Only for now honey, we'll see each other again, and remember, I'll always be cheering for you!" Her mom said then smiled to her and started the walk back home. Yuri watched her mom for a second before starting to walk in the opposite direction. Toward the forest and a road full of adventure. (Cheesy much)

She looked at her pokeball and said, "Come on out." The pokemon came back to her hand and she put it in her pack as she looked at the pokemon before her. "Hello there, I'm Yuri, and I'm your pokemon trainer."

The ponyta looked up at her and neighed. Yuri laughed. "I think I'm going to call you Flame." She said, looking at her pokemon. Flame butted her head up against Yuri in an affectionate manner. Yuri laughed again and the two walked off in to the forest looming ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: That's all for now…hope you enjoyed!

Leo: That was boring.

LadySakura: I know...but it will get better.

Yuri: Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue the Ralts

LadySakura: Thank you all for staying with me as I continue this story.

Leo: (yawn) Your to sentimental.

Yuri: (shakes head) **LadySakura doesn't own Pokemon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Rescue the Ralts**

_**Last Time:**_

_Flame butted her head up against Yuri in an affectionate manner. Yuri laughed again and the two walked off in to the forest looming ahead of them._

Yuri smiled as she breathed in the fresh air around her. The crisp, morning breeze blew past her as she walked beside her pokemon, Flame. 'I just can't believe it, here I am, walking beside a pokemon, no my pokemon, going on an adventure.' She thought, studying her charge.

The ponyta looked up at her trainer and neighed in a playful manner. She jumped around like a little foal, neighing happily. Yuri laughed and studied her surroundings. They had already entered the forest, Feather Forest to be exact. The large oak trees towered over her. It wasn't quiet, but it was still very tranquil. The chirps of pidgeys and tallows, the sound of little rattata and zigzagoon on the forest floor, and even the buzzes of beedrill and dustox. It was so peaceful. Yuri loved it; this was the life, just her, her pokemon, and her surroundings.

Suddenly a piercing, high-pitched screech caught Yuri and Flame's attention. "What was that?" Yuri yelled, holding her hands over her ears. Flame whickered in response. Yuri looked at her pokemon than started running toward the noise. She and Flame crashed through bushes startling already frightened pokemon. The peace was broken.

There, the bushes and trees cleared to an open clearing. Inside, giving the frightened screech was a lone ralts. Yuri looked around for the reason of the screech. There, up in the sky, was a beedrill. As fast as a bullet, the beedrill dived on the defenseless ralts. Yuri gasped and yelled, "NO! Stop!" The beedrill looked up at her, startled for a second. Yuri smiled, thinking it had worked. But not so, the beedrill was enraged and started charging at HER!

It took Yuri a moment to actually comprehend what had just happened. She finally understood just in time to see a beedrill right in her face. Time seemed to stop as Yuri stood there, staring with fearful eyes at the menace in front of her. Yuri opened her mouth to scream, but before she could a red blue rushed in front of her, tackling the bug. Yuri gasped as she saw her ponyta bravely warding off the beedrill's stingers. Yuri watched them for a second before making up her mind.

"Okay then! Let's do it Flame!" She yelled with spirit. Flame looked back at her and neighed in agreement. The ponyta took on a defensive pose in front of her trainer, waiting for a command. Yuri smiled, adrenaline rushing through her body.

"Go Flame, tackle!" She shouted! Flame reared up and charged at the beedrill. The beedrill was taken by surprise and fell back, but not fast enough. With amazing force it was slammed into the tree behind it. Flame neighed in triumph, but the beedrill wasn't finished yet. It got up, now really mad, and charged at Flame.

'Oh no, it's using Fury Attack!' Yuri thought. The beedrill starting jabbing at Flame with its stingers. "Quickly Flame, dodge it!" Yuri said with concern. Flame jumped out of the way, but was too slow, the beedrill jabbed her right in the chest. Flame fell back on the grass, panting with exhaustion and pain. Yuri looked at her pokemon with worry.

"Come on girl, don't give up, we can do it!" She yelled with encouragement to Flame. Flame looked at her and whickered, standing up straighter and with more power. "All right!" Yuri said and suddenly she thought of what to do. 'Of course, I'm such an idiot' She thought to herself, watching the beedrill come closer for another round of Fury Attacks.

"Okay Flame, wait till its close." Yuri said quietly to her pokemon. Flame whickered in reply, eyes on the incoming pokemon. 'Wait for it." Yuri thought and time slowed. 'There, right NOW!'

"Go! Flame use ember!" Yuri yelled, right as the beedrill was about to hit her. Flame opened her mouth and let forth a blast of fire. The beedrill was knocked back. It buzzed in fear as it looked at the ponyta. Shaking itself it flew off, knowing the two in front of it were far too powerful.

"Did we win?" Yuri asked stupidly, watching the beedrill fly off. Flame neighed happily jumping around. Yuri smiled and took out her pokeball. "Come on, you deserve a rest." She said to the ponyta. A bright flash of red light illuminated the clearing and Flame was recalled into the pokeball. Yuri looked around the clearing for the ralts, but it was no where to be found. 'Hmm, must have run off.' She thought.

Something shook in her hand, and Yuri looked down at the pokeball. It was rocking back and forth, and suddenly, the clearing glowed with another flash of red light. The pokeball came back to Yuri's hand and Flame stood there whickering at her.

"What? You want to stay out here with me now?" Yuri asked her pokemon, Flame nodded in agreement. Yuri chuckled. "Okay then." She said smiling. The two looked at each other grinning, when another noise from behind made them both spin around.

There, at the entrance to the clearing, stood the ralts. It looked at Yuri with large, incomprehensible eyes. Yuri and Flame looked at it. Nothing moved. Then, the ralts gave a cry and ran to Yuri, shivering. Yuri looked down at the pokemon in surprise. "Are you scared little one?" She asked it kindly. The ralts looked up at her and nodded. Yuri smiled and knelt down next to it. "Don't worry, the beedrill is gone." Ralts looked at Yuri, then at Flame and tilted its, no her, head. "I know, do you want to join us?" Yuri asked her. Ralts nodded and Yuri smiled.

"Okay then, here I go." Yuri said, standing up and taking out a pokeball. "Go pokeball!" She yelled, throwing it at ralts. Another red light and the pokeball dropped to the ground, shaking, with Ralts inside it. Shake, shake, shake, and ding! Ralts was caught.

"Yes! I caught a pokemon!" Yuri shouted in excitement, picking up the pokeball. Flame neighed with joy. Yuri looked at the pokeball that now held her ralts. "I think I'll call you Mystic." She said, putting it in her backpack. Flame nodded, as if agreeing that was a good name. Yuri grinned and hugged her ponyta. "We're growing; our party is getting bigger Flame." She said happily. Flame whickered.

Yuri looked around her and noticed the sun was going down. She had been on her adventure a whole day. She smiled and looked at the clearing. "I think this is as good a place as any for camp." She said, setting up her sleeping bag and making a fire.

A little bit later, it was full dark, and Yuri lay in her sleeping bag with her ponyta and ralts curled around her, and she thought, 'I have finally started my adventure," Before she drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: This isn't like me…I need to add a cliffhanger.

Yuri: (eyes wide) No don't! I hate cliffys!

Leo: (shrugs) Just review already.


	4. Chapter 3: A battle and a bet

LadySakura: Thank you for being patient! Here's the next chapter!

Leo: **LadySakura does not own Pokemon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: A Battle and a Bet**

_**Last Time:**_

'_I have finally started my adventure," Before she drifted off into sleep._

Yuri yawned and woke, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Looking around her she saw her two pokemon, Flame and Mystic. She smiled at them happily. Getting out of her sleeping bag, she started to cook breakfast.

**-1 hour later-**

Yuri along with Flame, and Mystic tucked safely in her pokeball, walked through the forest. She was starting to get worried. "I think I might be lost." She told Flame, consulting her map. "When will we get out of this forest?" She wondered out loud.

Flame neighed as if to say, 'You're the trainer, you figure it out.' Yuri laughed.

"You're right." She said to her ponyta and kept walking, determined not to worry too much, after all, it had to end sometime. She sighed and then a light up ahead caused her to look up. There at the end of what seemed a gloomy path, was an opening in the trees.

"Yes! Finally we made it!" She yelled excitedly as she and Flame ran toward it. They thrashed through the undergrowth, determined to get out of the impending darkness of the forest. Suddenly, they were out, and Yuri blinked in the cheerful sunlight. Flame whickered in joy as she pranced around the open field. Yuri jumped in happiness as she looked at the sight. They had ended up on top a large hill, overlooking the city. Yuri gasped as she looked at it. It was there were she would find her first contest battle.

"Come on Flame, let's go." She said to her ponyta and they both started walking toward the town.

"Hold it!" Some one from behind yelled. Yuri turned, eyebrows raised. There behind her was a boy with golden hair and amber eyes. She shook her head.

"What's up Leo?" She asked, in an uncaring manner. Leo smiled his cocky smile, but something was different about it. Yuri stared at him, trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh, nothing much. You Yuri?" Leo asked sarcastically, as if trying to act nice. Yuri sighed and thought, 'Well that's just the same, maybe I just imagined it.'

"Oh I'm fine." She said, sighing again. Leo smirked.

"Hey how many pokemon have you caught?" He asked with cockiness.

"Two, what's it to you?" Yuri said back with confidence, though truthfully she was a little ashamed.

Leo smirked and said, "Ha, well I've caught 5 already!" He smirked again. Yuri sighed, and then she had an idea.

"Still, I bet they're all real weak, how about a battle!" She said to him, light in her silver eyes. Leo looked at her blankly for a second, and then smiled.

"Yeah, and I'll show you how strong I really am!" Leo said with almost…

'Is that excitement I hear in his voice?' Yuri asked herself.

"But." The cold, cocky tone was back.

"But?" Yuri asked.

"But, let us make this interesting. How about a bet." He said smiling.

"A bet, um, okay then, on what?" Yuri asked him.

"If I win than you have to follow me around for the rest of my pokemon journey and be my slave." He said with evil laughter in his voice.

Yuri glared at him then said, "Fine, but if I win than you have to be my slave." Leo grinned.

"Deal!" They said together. "Start, two on two double battle!" Yuri sent out Flame and Mystic. Leo sent out a sparrow and a poliwag. Yuri looked at the pokemon with interest. 'They look strong, no matter, I will beat him!' She thought studying her opponent. Leo did likewise.

"Go Flame, ember! Mystic, tackle!" Yuri said quickly. Her pokemon did as they were told, both rushing at the two other pokemon.

Leo grinned, "Tide dodge it!" The poliwag jumped in the air. "Swoop, use peck!" The sparrow flew up in the air and then dived down for a peck.

"Flame dodge, Mystic jump on Flame!" Yuri yelled with sudden inspiration. Flame jumped to the side and Swoop narrowly missed her. Mystic jumped on top of Flame's head and they both went charging toward Tide.

"Tide watch out! Swoop, help him!" Leo yelled in fear for his pokemon. Swoop swooped down in front of the charging pokemon.

'Perfect!' Yuri thought as she gave the last command of the battle. "Go Flame, ember, Mystic, confusion!" Yuri yelled. Flame did an amazing ember that hit right on Swoop, while the smoke cleared, Mystic jumped up off of Flame and used confusion to pick Tide up and slam him into a tree. Dust flew everywhere; when it cleared two pokemon lay fainted on the ground.

"I lost?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Mahwah my first cliffy!

Yuri: NO! Who won?

Leo: It's obviously me!

Yuri: (glare) no me!

LadySakura: Anyways, Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Friend or Rival?

LadySakura: Okay…next chapter! **I don't own Pokemon!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Friend or Rival?**

_**Last Time:**_

"_I lost?" _

The smoke cleared and there was Swoop and Tide lay fainted on the ground. Flame and Mystic ran back to Yuri.

"Thanks guys, you were great!" Yuri said, hugging her pokemon. They whinnied and cried, extremely happy about their first victory as a team. "Come on you deserve a rest!" She said, recalling Mystic. Flame however shook her head, refusing to go back into the pokeball. Yuri looked at her ponyta and smiled. "Okay then Flame."

Leo shook his head and recalled his two pokemon. He sighed then walked over to Yuri, head bowed in defeat. Yuri turned to him with triumph clearly written on her face. Leo looked up at Yuri, then looked down and said in an, almost too serious, tone. "What do you want me to do, oh master?" Yuri laughed and Leo looked up at her again, then down at his feet again, his cheeks red. Yuri stared at him confused, 'Did Leo just blush?' She thought in amazement. She shook her head and pondered this weird situation. Flame neighed and butted her head up against Yuri's side. Yuri smiled.

"You're right!" She said to her ponyta then put her hand under Leo's chin and forced him to look at her. "I herby declare that you, Leo, will no longer be my slave!" She said with royalty in her tone, then looked at the boy and laughed. Leo stared at her for a second then burst into chuckles. They both stood there laughing for a minute or two. Finally Yuri stopped, wiping her eyes, closely followed by Leo. They looked at each other in silence, until Leo said.

"That was pretty stupid wasn't it?" He shook his head.

Yuri smiled and replied. "Yeah, it was." They stood in awkward silence as if unsure of what to do. Then Yuri got another, oh so brilliant idea. She put out her hand. Leo stared at it. Yuri sighed.

"How about it?" She asked. "You want to be friends?"

Leo looked from her hand to her face. He smiled and shook her hand, Yuri grinned. "So, you want to travel together then?" He asked her.

"Well that was kind of the point wasn't it?" She said, positively beaming. Leo stared at her and shook his head, shrugging.

"You're really hard to figure out, you know that?" He said, sarcastically, but then grinned.

They both stood there then turned together, heading toward the city. Yuri looked at him and smiled. Her adventure was unfolding, but through all the easy and tough times she now had someone to lean on. She had a new friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was really short. And had a really cheesy ending. Leo: You said it, not me. So, yah, review!


	6. Chapter 5: Claw Badge

LadySakura: Okay here's the next chapter, sorry it took longer than I thought to write it. **I don't own Pokemon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: Claw Badge **

_**Last Time:**_

_She had a new friend._

Yuri was awed as she looked at the view around her. The town of Berrysburg, where Yuri grew up, was small and contained few residents, all of which knew each other. This city, Whiteroot, was huge. Paved streets and skyscrapers, honking cars and people everywhere. There were also tons of shops lining street corners with things of the kind Yuri had only dreamed of.

"Hey moron, you look like an idiot with your mouth open like that." Came a snide remark from her right. Yuri turned to the voice, hands on her hips.

"Oh don't tell me you're not also awed by the sight too?" She asked smirking. Leo glared at her. Yuri smiled. Flame neighed beside her and Yuri looked at her. Just then she noticed people were staring at her ponyta. 'Hmm…maybe I should put Flame back in her pokeball…its probably uncommon to keep your pokemon out on busy streets.' She thought. She took out her pokeball.

"Okay Flame, come back." She said. A brilliant flash of red light then Flame disappeared inside the pokeball. Leo stared at her.

"I'm impressed, you actually did something smart for once." He said with sarcasm clear in his voice. Yuri ignored him. She looked up ahead and noticed a large building.

"Hey look it the gym!" She exclaimed. "Didn't you want to challenge the gym leader Leo?" She asked him, her eyes bright. Leo smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He said exited. They both entered the gym. It was bright inside, with tons of little rattata toys everywhere. They looked around them as they proceeded down the hall, both wondering what kind of gym would have all these toys. As they reached the end of the hallway, a skitty appeared before them.

"Oh look Leo!" Yuri said staring at it with stars in her eyes. "It's so cute." Leo sighed and pulled Yuri with him, following the skitty into a large chamber. The skitty ran to the other side and jumped into the arms of a very strange looking lady. She had pink hair and cat like, yellow eyes. She was wearing all white and what looked like a tail was hanging from her belt at the back. Leo and Yuri stared at her uncertainly.

"Oh, I see I have some challengers." The lady purred. "I am Gym Leader Catnip, which one of you wants to challenge me."

Leo stepped forward, "I do!" He said simply.

"Very good, please get ready; I want to get this over with as quickly as possible so I can take my afternoon nap." Catnip said softly.

Leo stepped up to the box at one side of the field while Catnip stepped in the other. Yuri stood at he sidelines to watch. A referee appeared.

"This will be a two on two battle, first person to have both pokemon faint loses." The referee said.

"Come on out Swoop!" Leo yelled throwing a pokeball. The pidgey appeared, taking flight in front of Leo, awaiting his command.

"Fight for me my darling!" Leader Catnip said as she threw her own pokeball. A glameow appeared. It jumped in front of Catnip, getting a fighting pose. The referee raised both flags, he swished them down and the battle started.

"Swoop use quick attack!" Leo said, not wasting a second. Swoop charged at the glameow.

"Dodge it and use scratch." Said Catnip. Glameow jumped out of the way and pounced on Swoop, scratching his face. Swoop fell back, stunned, but quickly recovered.

"Go Swoop, peck." Swoop dived in and used peck on glameow, who jumped out of the way, but not quickly enough. Swoop got the cat pokemon right in the chest and it was knocked backward in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal glameow fainted on the ground.

"No!" Catnip hissed and recalled glameow. She sent out another pokeball and a persian appeared. "Now Persian, use Slash." The Persian rushed up and slashed Swoop before either Leo or his pidgey could do anything. Swoop fell back in a dead faint.

Yuri whistled in amazement, that Persian was strong! Leo frowned and called back Swoop, then sent out Tide. The poliwag jumped out and immediately pounced on Persian. "Bubble!" Leo said and bubbles shot out of Tide's mouth. The Persian fell backward, but immediately recovered.

"Bite!" Said Catnip and Persian ran up and bit Tide, refusing to let go.

"Use bide!" Said Leo. Poliwag started glowing, but Persian still held on. Time stood still. Sweat dropped from Leo and Catnip, both waiting. Then, Tide glowed even more and his eyes opened. Persian let go, stepping back, but too late, Tide charged her and she was knocked into the wall. When the smoke cleared, there was Xs in her eyes. Tide wavered, exhausted, but didn't fall. The referee put up a green flag.

"The winner is Leo from Berrysburg!" The referee said. Yuri cheered and Leo stared in amazement. Tide ran up to him and Leo knelt down and hugged his pokemon.

"We did it Tide!" He said happily and recalled his pokemon. "Come on, you deserve a good rest." Catnip walked up to him.

"Here you are, the Claw Badge as proof that you beat me." She said handing him the badge. Leo smiled and thanked her.

Leo and Yuri both walked to the entrance of the gym. Leo was smiling, staring at his badge. He had won his first gym battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I might be slow posting the next one since I'm also working on another story, well tata for now! Review!


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Ready

LadySakura: Thanks for waiting, I've been so busy!

Leo: **LadySakura doesn't own Pokemon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6: Getting Ready**

_**Last Time:**_

_Leo and Yuri both walked to the entrance of the gym. Leo was smiling, staring at his badge. He had won his first gym battle._

Yuri smiled at Leo as they sat together talking at _La_ _Petite Fleur_ (1), a local café at the city of Whiteroot. Yuri was sipping a hot chocolate while Leo was contemplating a piece of chocolate cake, fork in hand.

"So…how does it feel to have your first badge Leo?" Yuri asked, looking up at him. Leo looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Fine." He said shortly. Yuri sighed. Putting down her empty mug of hot chocolate she beckoned the waiter over and paid him the check. Leo watched her while finishing his last bite of cake. Yuri got up and stretched, yawning. She grabbed her backpack and started down the road, not even waiting for Leo. She knew he would catch up in his own time. Leo sighed and slowly got up, jogging to catch up with Yuri.

"So you gonna go do your first contest Yuri?" Leo asked. Yuri looked at him, tilting her head in a confused way.

"Huh, well yay…but I don't really know where it is." She said. Leo sweatdropped. He pointed behind her to a huge building. Yuri turned.

"It's in there, and according to the signs that we've been walking past all day, there is a contest today, and the registration time ends at 10:00am." Leo stated.

"Really!" Yuri said excitedly. Quickly she checked her watch; it read 9:55am. "Ah! I only have 5 minutes!" She yelled, and sprinted for the building. Leo smirked and shook his head, following her at a walk.

Yuri rushed into the contest hall and up to the counter where Nurse Joy was typing on a computer. Joy turned to Yuri smiling. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She said.

"I would like to register for the contest please!" Yuri said quickly.

"Well you made it just on time. Is this your first contest?" Joy asked.

"Yes it is." Yuri replied.

"Ah good, well give me your pokedex and I'll get you all set up," said Joy. Yuri nodded and gave Joy her pokedex. Joy looked at it and typed a few numbers into her computer. The screen flashed and beeped and Joy turned back to Yuri. "Here are you pokedex back, a contest card to show you're a contester, and a ribbon case to hold your ribbons in case you win any contests." Joy said and handed Yuri the three items.

"Cool thanks!" Yuri said, and put away the items.

"Since this is your first time I'll explain to you how it works here. First stage of the contest is the appeal stage. You have 1 minute to make you pokemon do a fabulous appeal with a variety of moves. Second stage is the battle stage where you use a different pokemon. You have 5 minutes to battle an opponent. Who ever is knocked out or has fewer points at the end of the 5 minutes loses. The first stage starts in 30 minutes, go through that back door and you will be able to meet with other contestants and watch their appeal rounds on the large screen." Joy explained. Yuri nodded and stepped away from the counter. She started walking toward the door, but stopped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and saw Leo.

"Hi, so you finally made it!" Yuri said happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get a seat in the crowd, I'll see you after the contest okay?" He said. Yuri smiled, nodding. Leo smirked and walked to the bleachers. Yuri shook her head and walked through the door.

There before her eyes were about 50 people, all staring at the newcomer. She lifted her chin in defiance to their stares and walked to the back of the room. Most of them shook their heads and turned back to the screen. Yuri looked at it too. An announcer with curly red hair, a green blouse, and a green mini skirt was announcing the start of the contest. Yuri looked away and zoned out.

Someone looked at Yuri from afar, chuckling silently. "Easy prey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) _La Petite Fleur_- French for The Little Flower

LadySakura: Thanks! I'm going to start putting all the people who reviewed in a little list so Review!

**Pete the Rock, Cherry Blossom 55, Dragonfire411, and AnimeSakuraFan**

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7: First Contest

LadySakura: Sorry for the long wait, I still need to update my other story so be glad I got this one done first

LadySakura: Sorry for the long wait, I still need to update my other story so be glad I got this one done first!

Yuri: I'm sure they are!

Leo: Right (roll eyes)

LadySakura: HEY! Anyways **I don't own Pokemon!** If I did than Drew and May would be happily married, so would Ash and Misty. And there would be two characters named Leo and Yuri!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: First Contest**

_**Last Time:**_

_There before her eyes were about 50 people, all staring at the newcomer. She lifted her chin in defiance to their stares and walked to the back of the room. Most of them shook their heads and turned back to the screen. Yuri looked at it too. An announcer with curly red hair, a green blouse, and a green mini skirt was announcing the start of the contest. Yuri looked away and zoned out._

_Someone looked at Yuri from afar, chuckling silently. "Easy prey."_

Yuri looked up quickly as she heard her name called by the announcer. "All right it's my turn!" Yuri said excitedly as she ran towards the stage. She had already seen the majority of contestants do their appeals. Some were obviously amateurs like her, but some were really good.

"Okay, here is Yuri!" The announcer, whose name was Cillian, shouted as Yuri ran onto the stage. Yuri smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Okay, let's do this Mystic!" Yuri threw the pokeball in the air and out came Mystic.

"And it looks like Yuri is going to do her appeal with her ralts!" Cillian commented for the audience.

"Mystic use confusion!" Yuri commanded. Mystic concentrated and soon a blue light surrounded it. It started to levitate up.

"Look at that! Her ralts is using confusion to levitate itself up off the ground." Cillian shouted.

"Now Mystic! Use calm mind!" Yuri told her pokemon. In the air Yellow waves began to surround Mystic. The all covered the pokemon until she was glowing with green (Note: because blue and yellow make green XD).

"What's this?" Cillian exclaimed.

"Okay, finish it up with hidden power!" Yuri shouted. The ralts began to glow even brighter and then it explode, balls of blue and yellow energy shot towards the crowd.

"Amazing! What a magnificent display by Yuri!" Cillian shouted. Yuri smiled and caught her ralts as it fell towards the ground. "Now let's see what the judges have to say."

Everyone looked at the three judges.

"Great show, 9."

"Absolutely remarkable! 10!"

"Your pokemon and you obviously share a close bond, 9!"

"And Yuri finishes with a 28! Good job!" Cillian said. The audience clapped and Yuri ran off the stage waving.

Back in the room, Yuri started to find Leo waiting for her. "That was okay I guess." He said arrogantly. Yuri smiled at him.

"Thanks Leo." She said happily and kissed him on the cheek. Leo nodded and walked off back to his seat, blushing.

"Is this your first contest?" A voice from behind her asked. Yuri turned and blinked in surprise. A boy of about her age smiled cockily at her. He had green hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a black vest and blue jeans.

"Yeah, it is." Yuri said, slightly shyly.

"My name is Taichi, you?" He said.

"Yuri, nice to meet you Taichi." She answered.

"Well Yuri, I hope to see you in finals." Taichi said, and then walked to the stage as his name is called.

On the stage, Taichi summoned his houndour. "Go Houndour! Use ember." The houndour roared and shot a spur of fire to the ground, propelling it into the air.

"Amazing!" Cilian commented.

"Now fire spin followed by fire blast!" Taichi yelled.

Houndour jumped through a ring of fire and then shot out a large stage like fire blast.

"Finally, faint attack!" Taichi commanded.

Houndour jumped right in the middle of the fire star and disappeared for a second as he faint attacked right into the center, turning the star black.

"And what an amazing appeal by Taichi!" Cillian shouted.

"Superb! 10."

"Absolutely remarkable! 10"

"You are perfectly in sync with your houndour! 10"

"And a perfect score of 30!" Cillian shouted. The audience cheered. Taichi flicked his hair and walked off the stage.

As he came into the room, Yuri ran up to him. "That was amazing Taichi!"

Taichi smirked, "Anyone can do that if they put their minds to it."

"That was the last contestant! Let's see who advances to the next round!" Cillian announced. The two turned towards the screen.

First was Taichi, then some guy with purple hair, then Yuri, then five other people. (I don't really want to say who…it doesn't matter really )

"We made it!" Yuri said exitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah sorry you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to finish the contest. I am really considering just stopping this story. But I need your opinion. **IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY DISCONTINUED, THEN REVIEW! **

-LadySakura


End file.
